Living
by Ms Briar
Summary: The world has been over run by the supernatural. The girls ore out of comission and the boys are powerless. How did this start and how can it end? Old riverlys and hate can hinder all of the progress that they have made. Or can they band togeather to win?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue pt 1

8th birthday, 3rd year

"Wake up guys! It's our birthday!" I yelled at my brothers. I usually wouldn't bother to wake them up till noon but today was different.

"Shhhhh, Blondie sleep time." Butch mumbled

"Mmm, Butch stop being a blanket hog." Said Brick as he pulled the blanket over his head leaving Butch blanket less and me mad.

"GET UP!" I yelled as I yanked the Blankets off of them and flipped the mattress over.

"Ow! What do you want?" Butch asked

"It's our birthday you lazy bums."I said

"Oh yeah…lets go see what pops got us." Brick said

~/~ At Mojos

"Hey Pops what's shaking."Brick asked as we burst through the roof.

"WHA- oh hello boys what is it that you are needing that has caused you to come to my home that you need." He asked as he dodge pecies of his falling roof.

"Mmm… nothing Pops. Do you know what day it is?"Brick asked

"The 16th?" He asked probably has been too "busy" to buy a calendar.

"No it's the 20th." I said

"Ah yes the 20th the most awaited day that I have been awaiting for the longest time that I have awaited…" He paused and sighed. "Trash day, now if you will excuse me boys."

Then he grabbed his garbage and left, idiot.

"Well that was a bust, what now Brick."Butch asked

"We should head over to Him's ta see if he got us anything."Brick said. We already knew that he didn't. Him would only get us something so he could out do Mojo. Since Mojo didn't get us a Damned thing Him would see no need to even member.

~/~ At Him's

"Helllllloooooo my sons" Our Mother hissed at us.

"Hey him, do you happen to know what day it is?" Butch asked.

"Of course, it's the day that I'll destroy those miserable girls." He said with glee.

"Ummm… well maybe no, no its-"Brick started.

"No no don't tell me, it's the day I'll get your sister and Jeff back to punish them?" He said.

"We have a sister? I mean no."I said

"Then it's the 20th?" the evil over lord asked.

"YES!" We shouted.

"That means its…"He said

"Yes what does that mean?" Brick urged him on

"That means its…"He kept going.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"TRASH DAY!" He shouted alarmed. "Boys I've got to go nice talking to you." Then he ran off, idiot.

"Really! Trash supersedes our birth again?"

"Say what?" I said

"Trash is better than us." Butch said bitterly.

"Well that blows." I said

"Yeah it does." Brick said

"Maybe we should go see if anyone else rembered."Butch said

"'kay." I said

~/~At Seducea

"Hello boys "Said our Godmother. "I can't talk long its trash day."

~/~Fuzzy

"Untie me you little monsters. Cuz when you do ill rip your little nubby freak legs off and beat ya with 'em. Your sick little freaks of nature. **I'LL KILL YOU!** Do y'all hear me you sick little mmmph mphpmmhp."

"Okay, remind me to never untie him _**ever**_again." Brick said as he tied fuzz's gag back on

~/~Princess

"Can I be a Rowdy ruff please?"

"NO!"

~/~Femme Fatal

"Men are all pigs."

~/~Gang Green Gang

"Well if it ain't the power puff- wait are you boys?"

~/~ The Ameba boys

"Today we will steal- wait are you the Rowdyruff boys?"

"Yeah." Brick said.

"That means its trash day c'mon boys."

~/~Down town Townsville

We sat down glumly on a curb. "That last one didn't even make since." I shouted.

"Your face doe- oh what's the point." Butch said

Soon people noticed we were not doing anything and panicked. Then the girls showed up. Worst birthday ever.

"Not" Blossom started. 'Oh no not again.'

"So" Buttercup screeched

"Fast" Bubbles yelled

"Rowdy" Blossom started again

"Ruff" Bubbles screamed

"Boys" Buttercup ended

"Was that really nescary?" Brick said.

"Were not even moving." I said

"Is there some kinnda new law that says we can't sit doing nothing?" Butch said

"Well no…"Buttercup Said

"Then why are you here." I asked

"To make sure you don't do anything." Bubbles said

"But sit." Butch said

"But sit."Buttercup confirmed

"That's stupid" He said

"You're stupid" She said.

"Where have the three of you been?" Bubbles asked me.

'Around." I said

"Doing what."

"None ya."

"Is to."  
"No it ain't you busy body"

"Yeah it is you …you stupid poopy head."

"Wow "I snickered

"Stop what are you two to, three year olds?" Blossom

"If ya want to get ta get tecnal about it yes, yes we are."I said

"He's right Blossom we are-" Bubbles said

"You can't agree with me!" I yelled man today really blows . Why is it that she gets everything she could ever want but I never ever get anything that I need?

"Why not?" Bubbles shouted

"Because I don't like you." I said crossing my arms.

This is how things went with us, we would argue for no real reason but the need to start a fight to get rid of all the extra emery that we both carried. We where the sweet ones the ones that took all the abuse form everyone else because we don't fight back. That gets so old so fast its crazy. So somewhere deep down I know that she likes me because she doesn't have to hold back with me. I feel the same way about her it's nice to be able to pound some one's face in the dirt every once in a while.

"Ah! You are the only person in the world who doesn't like me! What are you some kinnda freak?" She shouted

"Umm we don't like you." Brick said

"Who asked you!" She sonic screamed them both into a nearby building.

"You can't do that to them!" I yelled

"Watcha gonna do about it?" Bubbles said with a snobbish snort.

"Oh, stop yelling and just fight already!" Buttercup said with a roll of her eyes.

~/~

She made the first move today. She lunged at me and pulled me it to ahead lock and kneed me in the stomach. Then I tore away reached into my pocket out a metal ball (the only ball a real Rowdyruff can play with.) I tossed it in the air then made an energy bat. When I hit it a thought it would be a direct hit, but a freak gust of wind blew it down. Strait down, that will not end well. Oh well.

She came charging with a round house kick to the side of my head. While I was trying to recover she came at me with a crazy left hook. Now I was getting mad. Before she made contact I brought my hands together and a dark blue beam shout out and hit her in the leg. Then using my optical beams to_** (A/N blah blah blabity blah blah my fight scenes suck lets skip to the end. But first…) **_

~/~

Butch who had been watching the fight suddenly shouted "In coming!" then dived out of the way.

"What's it?" Brick asked

"Our ball!" Butch shouted fearfully.

"Good Lord! That was the big one!" Brick said as he dived out of the way.

"Um, what?" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, wha-" Blossom the ball landed on her head it sent 52,000 watts through her body, then exploded. "Ow." She whispered. Then collapsed. Brick laughed until he couldn't breathe.

~/~

I was straddling battered & bruised Bubbles . My shirt was gone and my pants where now shorts. I think my eyebrows where gone. At least two of my ribs where broken. But she was worse. We were on a cloud so she could have moved at any time. I sat thinking that a hated her for all sure had that I didn't . Love ,food, a home, friends, clean clothes, school, a life and all because she was a "perfect little angle " and a must have been a demon because all I had where my brothers.

"Hate you ,I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, _**I hate you**_, you have it all and I'm just line you so why do I have nothing? Die Bitch die it's not fair!" I shouted then I slammed my fist unto her face again and again and again and again and again until I then blacked out.

~/~

Butch heard a whirring sound and looked up in time to see Boomer land on the cement with a sickening crunch. His brothers ran to his side .

"Oh my god! Boomer are you okay?" Brick said

"I'm still living."

~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~

My first chapter to my story!

R&R because 1 I work for reviews. 2 need

advice from anyone who will give it. 3 I

will love you forever! Flame if you must.

Mz. Briar


	2. Prologue part two: Cleanleness&stalking

Sorry for the wait I had to redo all of prologue part II because it sucked and I still don't like how it turned out. I also am a slow typist and lazy as heck. Plus I redid this like twice. Then cut it in half. If you didn't see that at the end Boomer said he was still living this was supposed to be a one shot, but then as I was making the summary I was inspired, now I'm uninspired and this is hard. Wondering if I should Just delete this. Not to mention that I'd totally forgot that I (in all my lazy glory) had created a story till I checked my e-mail and saw that _I had friggen reviews!_ . By the way _**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I loves y'all**_ So *embarrassed laughing* yeah… Don't expect quick updates until Spring Break. Also feel free to PM me. I've started to check my e-mail a lot more offend. But yeah Spring break.

Boomer: As an author you should be ashamed of yourself Briar!

Me:B-b-b-boomer? How in the name of all that is lazy did you get here?

Boomer: Brick let me in.

Me: how did he get in the confides of my mind and computer?

Brick walks up with a chain saw: this is just a room without a door or windows painted white.

Me: But still…

Butch: hey I read both parts of this unholy piece of shit! How could ya do such horrible things ta mph mmhpmmm!

_I'm standing behind Butch tying a gag around his mouth. _: Shhhhh no spoilers!

Suddenly a mob of book, movie, anime, cartoon , comic charters' come in through bricks hole and start talking and fighting.

Me: Good Lord has the world gone mad; is the mind no longer scared?

Brick :It's just an empty room ya loon!

I start to pout: I can't even find someone to disclaim me in this chaos! I own nothing but the plot.

_I pick up Bricks chain saw._ : Read the chapter while I clear my head, um, urm so to speak.

~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~ "Boomer you have to come out eventually." Brick yelled at me from my latest BHP, Bubbles hiding place, after our last fight she has been wanting a rematch. Every time I leave my BHP she finds challenges and then attacks me! I can't take it anymore!

"Do not test my will power."I said angrily.

"C'mon man Brick won't let me go steal food until you come on! It's been three days ain't you hungry?" he asked me.

"Not if it means that I have to leave my cozy little spot." I said stubbornly.

"I'll give you to the count of three to come out of there."

"La la la la la I can't hear you LALALALA!"

"One…two… three! Butch goes get me the dolls." Brick said.

"Yes sir." Butch said with a mock salute. When he came back he had two dolls one looked like me and one looked like Bubbles. I don't like where this is going.

"Oh, Boomer my love for you over flows like a fountain!" said Butch, who was holding the Bubbles doll, said in a high and squeeky voice."Babe you're hotter than the sun." Brick said in a naisly voice, trying and failing to sound like me.

"Will you be good for me?' Butch/Bubbles asked Brick/me.

Only if you promise to have at least ten kids with me." Brick /I said in return."Yes yes oh, did you even need to ask? I love you sooo much!" Butch/Bubbles squeaked.

"Kiss me my love!" Brick/me said.

"Oh! Boomer!" Butch/Bubbles said

My brothers brought the doll heads together and I couldn't take it anymore.

"_**STOP, stop in the name of all that's good and dirty stop!"**_ I yelled.

"Then come out" Brick said.

"Fine I surrender on one condition." I said.

"What." Brick

"I choose where we eat." I said

Butch groaned but Brick agreed. "Where too little bro?" he asked me.

"Back to my BHP"I said.

"Boomer…" Brick said testily.

"I swear it's not a trick."I said "If it is I'll pound you."Butch said to me.

"Yeah yeah I know that already." I said. Then I crawled in.

~/~

Boomer crawled in then Butch followed "Wow this is so cool, Brick you gotta see this!"

Brick sighed then crawled in too. He felt his jaw drop to the floor. A few feet in he saw a staircase. He began to crawl down it, because there was no room to stand, he did okay on the first fifty then fell down the next hundred or so. He landed in a chamber that had to be at least ten feet high. Brick stared in wonder at Boomer who lit a torch then grinned at his brothers. "So how about we eat at Godmas tonight?"

~/~ At Seducea's

Thump. Thump. Thump. CRASH! The evil temptress looked up with surprise as her godsons climbed into her living room. Being evil and living in Townsville nothing surprised her any more, but that's just weird.

~/~ Boomer pov

God ma stood staring at us. "Hiya can we eat here tonight?" I asked.

She blinked a few times then said "Of course, as long as you promise to fix that whole."

"Alright well do it later."Brick said

"Let me hug the closest things to kids I have and want." She said.

She reached down to hug us then lept up and shrieked "Theos, su treis dusododis kakomos nothos! Ekeinos poreros dusosmia!" God ma speaks an ancient form of Greek. Enough said on that for now.

"What did she say?" Brick asked me.

"She said 'Gods, You three evil smelling bastards! That's wicked smelling!'" I said because I'm her translator.

"Harsh." Butch said not looking the least bit hurt.

"That smell is harsh! When's the last time you three took a bath? " Godma screeched.

"What is this bath you speak of?" Butch asked with a snicker.

"That's sick," She said as she rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a can of perfume and started to spray until there was the smell of cherry wood all over. "What kind of sick kids don't take a bath ever?"

"Bathing is for sissies and monkeys."Butch said

"Liar plenty of kids, villains, and other animals take bathes all the time." She retorted. "If you want to eat here you must take a bath first."

"NO!" My brothers and I yelled.

"I'll make baklava…" She said tempting, at least me, with a yummy pastry.

"Sold to the godmom in her underpants!" I shouted.

"Boomer think man is it worth it?" Brick asked me

"_**YES!**_ When do I start?" I yelled tasting the baklava on my toungh.

"I'll show you to the shower and get you some new clothes to wear." Godmom said sweetly.

"What about us?" Brick asked

"You can either come and take a bath or you can go home hungry!" She said

"We'll take the stupid shower." My brothers grumbled.

"Good, I knew you see it my way."

In the bathroom Godmom gave us the nicest, and first, towel I have ever seen.

"Use the white bar that says soap until all the dirt is gone. Then use the towels to dry off.' She spoke like we were two year olds.

"What do we do with our clothes?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'll replace the old ones with new ones." She said indifferently.

"But I _like_ our clothes." Brick said.

"You also broke my floor." She said. "So you now must do something nice for me."

"I said that I would fix it didn't I?" Brick said annoyed.

She decided to ignore his comment she began to walk out of the room when I said with a touch of unease "How do ya work this thing?" The shower that my Godmom had was clean and shinny and obviously stolen.

"Turn the knob on the right for cold and the one on the left for hot." She said giving me a funny look.

"Idiot." Butch said as Brick hit me on the back of the head.

~/~ ten minutes later ~/~

All three of us where tangled up in the chord naked and cold. Butch and Brick where arguing about whose fault it was and I was upside-down.

"Guys…guys…hey! Idiots all the blood is rushing to my head if you don't do something soon my throats gonna close up." I shouted.

"Don't blame me for this it's all Butch's fault!" Brick said.

"Me? How is this my fault?" Butch screamed

"You shouldn't have taken the chord from me ya stinking yahoo" Brick

""What the hell's a yahoo?" Butch screamed.

They started to argue even more until I screamed "SHAD UP!" I started to kick at them but my aim was off and I hit something metal: I heard a funny sound then I felt cool water on my foot that warmed up.

"Boomer you stupid genius!" Brick said "Ya turned on the water!"

"Am I supposed to say thank you?" I asked hearing the sarcasm of my comment. '_It feels weird to have a complement even if it is more of an insult.'_ "Now can ya untangle me?"

~/~ Bubbles POV

"Bubbles, you need to let it go." Buttercup told me

"Yeah you're wasting crime fighting time, and scaring me." Blossom said

I wheeled around on my sisters and uttered a shakily "Vengeance will be mine. Boomer put me in the hospital for three months. I missed my own birthday party. The things he said throughout the fight will haunt me forever. I have scars that, even with chemical X, will never heal. I want that stupid sonofabitch to feel my pain." There was a time that Blossom would have scolded me for that kind of language, not any more.

I heard my sisters sigh. "Where to today?" Blossom asked me

"Woods."

/~/ At the woods

"I know I saw that coward hide around here somewhere." I mumbled to myself. I looked up and saw a squirrel "cheep cheerp chee chee click click click CHEEP?"

"Cheep" it replied

"What did it say?" Buttercup asked

"This." I said as I walked over to a bush and pulled it up to reveal a hidden hatch.

~/~ With Boomer after the shower

After we got out and dried off we saw that there where no clothes waiting for us so we wrapped our towels around our waists and went to find Godma."Where's my hat Do you have any idea how naked my head feels right now?" Brick said, with a touch of hysteria, when we sound her.

"Hold your horses boys there almost ready. These are spicily made for you three and needed to be hand enchanted."

~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~

So that's where I stop. Right now I'm sealing um my mind after chasings all the riff raff away.

Boomer _crawls out of a corner_. : Can I stay? The story is about me and Bubbles.

Me _with a sigh_: Yes.

Boomer: Yay! R&R Peoples!

Me: Flame if you feel the need to, I really don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is dedicated to DeiDeiArtistic! Who is overall awesome! **_

Hey peoples what goes on? Hope you didn't wait too long for little ole me! SPRING BREAK IS HERE BABY! So excited! I have FREE TIME which is totally unheard of usually for me! _And after I found out that I was Irish in the 5__th__ grade I love St. Patrick's Day! (I don't know jack about my _heritage_.) _ So I have a present for you.

Boomer: Is it a new car?

Me:… no.

Boomer: How about a used car?

Me: no.

Boomer: a puppy?

Me: Oxia. (No.)

Boomer:… a vacation.

Me: You're joking right?

Boomer: A pay role

Me: Nope.

Boomer: A jet plane?

Me: hahaha jet plane he says. That's funny.

Boomer: Magic monkey paw?

Me: Only if you cut off Mojo's and pretend.

Boomer: Someone else to talk to?

Me: Not on your life

Boomer: What about-

Me: Boomer I have no money at any time ever…EVER! So if you want to keep playing the stupid game Try stuff in the free department.

Boomer: I give up unless it's something lame like the poll you put up, or the new chapter?

Me: Well…

Boomer: Oh came on!

Me: Blame my friend's boyfriend!

Boomer: Why?

Me: I loaned him all my money and he has yet to pay me back!

Boomer: That's what you get for being nice!

Me: FINE ILL BE MEAN! _FOREVER!_

Boomer: Good! Briar owns nothing except may be the plot and is usually to broke to buy things!

Me: It's true! All too true! Flame if you want to release anger. I'm impervious to all fire. R&R Also Bubbles is so OOC and I'm sorry for that but for now that stays it may change later.

~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~

_*Moment of silence for Japan. I know it was bad and this fells right ya know. (And I started typing on the day it happened)*_

~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~

Prologue pt 2: Part two.

A Dark secret a bucket of pain Death and Life

Age: 9 ½

/~/ With the girls.

Inside the tunnel we saw a path lighted by torches. We took it and after a short time I got curious and asked Blossom "Hey Bloss, do you think this tunnel is kinnda weird?"

"What do you mean Bubbles?" Blossom asked me

"Well it's just that Boomer has only been here for a few weeks-" I started until I was interrupted.

"You know how long he's been here? That's creepy." Buttercup said

"It's like stalking him is your new hobby." Blossom said

"Excuse me this is not the time to talk about my problems; it's time to talk about how these tunnels couldn't have been made by Boomer!" I shouted. I'm so tired of the looks that they give me when I yell. The looks of hurt. So I yell more now, get over it.

"Okay Bubbles," Blossom said softly, "what do you mean?"

"It's too big." I said

"So-" Buttercup started pompously.

"So it's like ten feet tall and seven feet across!" I told her

"Well we all can do super things. Super strength plus super speed equals huge tunnel." Buttercup retorted

"No Bubbles is right, the boys are not too smart all together, and Boomer is the dumb one. He would have only built enough room to stand and move comfortably. Look over there; there are support beams and stone bricks and places to hold a torch every few feet. This is an old architecture. The boys couldn't have done this." Blossom said

/~/ with the boys

We all love God ma but she sucks at enchanting things. The last shirt she enchanted for me was supposed to protect me. The shirt thought it was a dog and bit me. The pants she gave Butch were made to be durable, which they were, didn't come off. It took three weeks to get them off and a month until Butch would wear pants again. Brick has ordered us to never even think about what happened to him but he has six long scars on him _somewhere _(there on his-).

"Boomer!" a sharp command called me from my thoughts. "Where you thinking about my scars?"

"'course not Brick." I said.

"Dude your paranoid." Butch said

"Here are your clothes boys. They are handmade to grow, evolve, and change with your bodies. They will also strengthen the link you three have to a telepathic level. The clothes will disappear if one of you dies, so _**DON'T LOSE THEM**_."

"okay thank you Godma." All three of us gave the same standard of simultaneous reply.

Bricks was a deep red blazer with a black tee shirt a skull colored blood red with a stream of blood dripping from an agape mouth. He had black baggy pants. His hat was clean and on his head in a flash of red. Butch had a long sleeve tee shirt with a human Butch sized ribcage that glowed a toxic green. His baggy black pants came with a chain. My shirt was long sleeved and dark blue with a black horizontal line around the elbows. There was a thin black shirt over that with a skeleton in a top hat with a demonic smile on its boney face. I had baggy blue pants.

"Now go change clothes in the spare room."

/~/ With the girls.

"What do you think-" I started.

"Bubbles don't freak but there's a spider on your face!" Buttercup screamed

"! GET IT OFF NOW!" I screamed

Buttercup gave me a round house kick to the face. I shoot threw the roof. After getting over the initial shock I tried to get my bearings together. When I lifted my head I noticed that I was in a room with a black carpet and my hands where on something warm, and _skin colored?_ 'Oh, this will not end well.' I thought.

~/~ In the tunnel

Blossom glared at Buttercup

"That was **just a speck of dirt!**" she screamed

"Ohhhhh… my bad." Buttercup stated sheepishly

"Let's go get Bubbles." Blossom responded testily

/~/ With Boomer

"Whoa Brick, is that-" Butch asked

"yep" Brick said.

"And does she-" Butch asked

"nope." Brick answered before Butch could finish

They both looked at each other.

'_Three…two… one…'_ I thought.

"Bwahahahaha!" They both started to laugh at the two of us. I cursed as I felt myself blush. Bubbles had come out of _nowhere_ and landed on top of me straddling my sides, with her hands on my chest. She lifted her head a bit paused, took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~

Pause as blue meets Blue

Dear Blue how do you do?

Better since I met you dear blue.

Blue met blue

_**(A/N Ignore my attempt at seriousness, or cuteness I promise I'll get better…one day)**_

~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~

Bubbles bit her lip then shut her eyes and blushed tomato red.

"Y-y-y-you shouldn't bite your lip it's bad for your teeth." I stammered. _'I did not just say that' _

She began to gnaw on her lip at a super speed light enough not to break the skin but enough to annoy me.

"What is your problem?" I half said half shouted. My brothers were now on the ground laughing.

"Well for one she stalks you." I heard Buttercup say. Bubbles turned as red as Bricks cap.

"I can't breathe anymore!" Brick said

"Why are you laughing, and why are you three are in towels?" asked Blossom who just came in.

"Are you three giving Seduca a show?" Buttercup asked cruelly.

"What ,_no_!" My brothers and I shouted

Blossom turned red "Buttercup how could you be so dirty? We're only nine for goodness sake!" she reprimanded

"Your right it's wrong for an old woman to do that with minors." Buttercup said. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. The image that she put into my mind almost forgot about Bubbles. Then she gasped. "Is there anything under that towel?" She shrieked (_**A/N **_Now _I know what you're thinking_, **so stop it you sickos and pay attention!**)

Then my body remembered to blush "N-no." _'Why do I keep doing that?'_ I thought.

"Gross!" Bubbles jumped up into the air then came down with one leg and kicked me in the face. All I saw for a minute was stars, then nothing.

/~/ with Bubbles

"Um guys…guys, Guys! I think I knocked Boomer out." I said.

Every one stopped to look at Boomer whose eyes had been replaced with swirls and was drooling a bit. "He'll be fine." Brick said

"Bubbles don't worry so much. Now what was I saying…ah yes Medusa is younger than Sedusa. " Buttercup said.

"Oh come on! That's a mythical monster from Ancient Greece, that's not even possible!" Brick said

"You know that I'm right!" Buttercup said cockily

"No you're _not_." Brick said

"Hey Bloss am I right?" Buttercup asked

"I'm not there yet." Blossom said.

"Waddya mean you're not here yet?" Brick asked

"_Why _are you in towels again?" Blossom asked

"This is our Godmas place and we were hungry." Butch said

"So you take your clothes off?" Blossom asked alarmed

"No! She wouldn't feed us until we were clean so we took a bath" Butch said

"Right." Buttercup said with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"You suck Butterbutt." Butch said

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Whatever."

"you admitted it ha!"

"I did not!"

Buttercup now ran at Butch to punch him but she missed and broke a vase that was near Butch.

Boomer woke up at the crash and screamed "Godma!"

Sedusa ran in and took a look around her eyes landed on Buttercup whose fist was still extended where the vase used to be. Sedusa's eyes darkened and she left the room for a moment and shouted "Get out of my house you _bitch_!"

She pulled out a sword and things went downhill from there.

~/~ Boomer pov

God ma started to attack Buttercup and she exempted excellent swords woman ship. And Butch hap to join in. I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach when he did this. He didn't have a sword but he was good with just his brawns. Buttercup wasn't as strong as Butch or as skilled as Godma, but she was quick on her feet, and was not over all injured. Just a few scratches. It was, as it was always, fun to watch until Butch started to groan. He pushed Godma to the ground and took her sword from her.

"_No… This can't happen! He's on his meds." _

"Butch, Butch, are you alright sweetie." Godma asked the concern in her eyes turning to fear when he turned on her.

"Wench." He said in a voice that wasn't his but the voice of a thousand. Then a scream left his mouth as he began to vomit an inky black liquid.

The sword turned a Pitch black then glowed green.

His eyes grew from there normally cloudy look to the intense gaze of a warlord before battle.

Then they glowed but glazed over in an unnatural way.

His laughter was cruel as he plunged the sword unto her stomach.

Those ten seconds were like ten decades to me.

She was still alive for the next few minutes, her pained gasping filled the room and ears pooled in my eyes clouding my vision.

I knew one thing for sure. This was all my fault. I wanted to come here to eat. When she finally died Butch pulled the sword out of her stomach and decapitated her. He then giggled and said gleefully.

" Who wants to go next?"

"WHATS GOING ON?"Bubbles shouted

"I see we have a volunteer. Thats always nice" Butch said

~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~

_**This chapter is dedicated to DeiDeiArtistic! Who is overall awesome! **_

Sorry it sucked and was mostly me talking to Boomer. I'm also sorry for the gory violence. I am a terrible person to do that to the wonder full people who sit through this crud. Just to let you know I listened to Celtic music while I typed and, when Butch flipped I listening to Zombie by The Cranberries. Because the top might confuse the top portion of my stories are from the day I started typing.

Boomer: are you too lazy to delete what you typed or are you just to vain to get rid of the work you did?

Briar: Both

Boomer: Hey can I use your computer for a second?

Briar: Why?

Boomer: Check my e-mail?

Briar: You have an e-mail?

Boomer : I'm taking that as a yes.

Briar: Why? I mean that's just a qustio-

Boomer snatches computer and logs in.

Boomer: hmmmm…

Briar: What

Boomer : You gots hate mail

Briar: From who?

Boomer: Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles, Brick, and Blossom.

Briar: Well that can't be good

Boomer: it's plain nasty, that's what it is! The potty mouth that Bubbles has!

Briar: R&R folks! Flame if you must, I'm indestructible.


	4. Stuff continues to happen

WoooooHoooooooo! I'm here again and I missed you all! Did you miss me? Yes? No? Who cares?

Well I'm a little mad at you people who read my story. 181 people give or take a few have read Living. I gots 12 reviews. Help me out here! I only have one reviewer who is constantly telling me how she feels about a new author. She Pirates Kick Butt. She is a good author and she knows how good a review can be. Even if you don't like the story you should review to tell me why and how to fix it. If you feel a flame would be better go ahead! :) I will take it as help to a better story. (If you want tips on how to make a good flame go to She pirates kick butt's profile and read her tips on how to make a respectable flame!) People of planet earth that grace me with the reading of an amateur's story give me a review so I may become better. Oh and by the way Boomer has something to say

Boomer: Because Briar is a big fat copy cat and saw others do this she wants to tell you people about stories you should read.

Briar: Don't say that!

Boomer: ABC's Rowdyruff style- She-Pirates-Kick-Butt (Randomness…just wonderful awesmazing randomness)

Allies and Rivals (1-3)-Tonifranz (a reinvention of the Rowdyruff boys rebirth and there turn towards good)

One hundred shards of glass- Quillifed (One shot gold)

Sometimes Equations don't work- Miyoreos1023 (A dangerous love potion gets into Townsville main water supply)

Misery loves company- cookiemania789 (Powerpuff Z Brick and Momoko (sp?) go to school together and fluff follows)

Hell Tempted Me- Fuck Me Pumps (Brick succumbs to his desires on the battle field with Blossom. It sound dirty but it's NOT. Its good give it a chance.)

Anything by the authors

Tonifranz

Sbj

Somewei

Hremeown

Deep sea Neko

If you haven't read PPGD you need to and Grim Tales.

Briar: Remember people you should REVIEW SO I CAN GET BETTER

Boomer: nothing could make_ you_ any better

Briar: Disclaimer first complain later

Boomer: Briar is currently saving up but she does not have nearly enough to buy a candy bar let alone the Powerpuff girls. So she owns nothing.

Briar: I Have 2 cents! ^w^

Boomer: Don't sound so proud.

The battle between Butch and Bubbles was going to be insanely one sided. When he turned on her with his sword playfully in one hand as he started to giggle again, he turned and said "I'm sorry my dear this is nothing personal it's just a quota that I like to make when this unstable mass of deranged muscle lets me out. Kill one thing old, one thing blue, one thing stupid, and one thing cute, and you my dear are very cute. Don't you think so Bes- oh that's right. He left." The thing that took over Butch looked sad for a minute, then said "Oh, well the past in just that the past. Time to get in to the present and kill this fair maiden." It lifted its sword but before he brought it down Bubbles pushed herself off of the ground into a fighting stance.

'_Oh, shit don't! Just don't do it Bubbles don't fight if you do you'll die." _That thought sent an unknown shiver through my body and I didn't know why.

"Bring it on freakazoid." Bubbles said with a steely expression on her face.

"No! Don't do it…Brick help me out here!" I called out. But Brick wasn't here he stared at the corpse that was once our Godmother. He was closest to her and I knew he would take this hard but I wasn't the brains of this group ,he was, and me and Butch needed his help.

"Blossom get Bubbles! Buttercup do something! Are you all just going to stand there useless?" I felt a strange pressure against my eyes. I didn't know what to do and no one was listening to me that could help and God ma was _'Never mind that you have to do this Boomer. You need to save Bubbles from Butch so Butch can come back. Now how do I do that…Damn it all to hell this is Hard!" _I figured that the best thing to do is sit down and weight for one of the smart people to wake up, but I'll settle for Buttercup. Come on people wakey wakey eggs and bakey

Bubbles Pov

There was no way I would lose to Butch! Especially not when he's acting all special needs like he is now! What kind of games are the boys pulling now?

'_I bet this is just one of Boomer's lame plans to get me to leave him alone!' _Even though there were holes in my theory I figure that if something was really up someone who is not Boomer will say something. Right? I mean my sisters have my back right. The next thing you know I'm _on my back_.

"You have a fire to you I think I'll Honor you with a fair fight. However that won't save you if that's what you're thinking. No, no it will only prolong the inevitable. Your death will the only a fraction of a second longer my dear." It pulled me close so it could whisper in my ear. "I'm actually doing this for my own selfish reason. I want to see the fire in you go out slowly." And with that he punched me in the stomach.

"I'd like to see you try." I spat

"Okay!" he said with glee in its eyes

His brutal assault started but how was I to know, it started out so weak, sort of any way, he was just playing me to drain my energy. He came with a punch to the side of my head that broke the speed of sound. Not only did that _hurt_ it also did super damage to my ear drum. I wanted to cry. _'Don't be such a sissy bubbles. It's only your ear you'll live. Butch needs his ass kicked up and down Townsville for what he did to Seducea. How could he kill her I thought that you were nice to Godmothers.' _

"That all you got sissy boy?" I said then I rushed up to him and started to bombard him with kicks and punches. But each time my foot, or hand, only felt air. I decided to increase speed till my limbs were only blurs, those blurs came up with empty air each time they lashed out. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and saw that Butch had a bored expression on his face. "Are you quite done?" he asked

"Not on your life." Was my angry reply

"Then by all means catch your breath." He responded with a cruel smirk

This is when I remembered that I had _other_ powers that I could use.

"_**Why don't you go suck an egg!"**_ I sonic screamed and he put his hands over his ears, but I needed air to fuel my sonic scream and when I ran out I brought my hands together and made a cerulean blue plasma beam shot from my hands. There was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared I saw Butch in a forest green orb yawning.

"Can it be my turn please?" he asked

"What did you say?" I asked with a strange feeling crawling up my spine

"Can- it- my- turn-ppplllleeeaaasssseeee?" He said slowly with pauses in between each word and dragging out please. Butch didn't know the word please or at least he never used it. That was a step too close to kindness for him sooo…that meant…whoever this was it wasn't butch!

"Y-you ain't Butch?" I screeched

"'Fraid not baby doll." He, she, it? Said in Butch's body with Butch's mouth but it just hit me that that was _not _Butch. That was so sick.

"Girls…" I turned back to them for a second, Only long enough to hear Boomer scream and see out of the side of my eye a green streak of light that hoped was Buttercup's but that didn't explain why it was forest colored. That's all I can remember of the fight, either I got so many head wounds or it was so horrible that I blocked it out. It could be either one because when Boomer woke me up in the tunnel my head was _killing me_.

Boomer Pov

There is no way to explain how bad this fight was, but I'll try.

_Bubbles started out in the first minuets coming at him with a speed that I had never seen from her, which was her first mistake. Once she drained all of her energy he came at her. She was his soccer ball and he was a little kid hyped up on candy, and confidence on the first day of peewee soccer. He would kick her and punt her all over the room to go and catch her right before she got the mercy of crashing to the ground. All the while it laughed without opening its mouth. Blossom and Buttercup woke up when it started. They rushed up to help her. I rushed forward and stopped them. "Oh no. You didn't help when I called and all you'd do is make everything a hellofa lot worse." I said_

"_Boomer were the Powerpuff girls we can do anything-"Blossom started_

"_Do you know what you can do? __**You can die!**__ You are not immortal." I said_

"_How would you know?" Buttercup asked me_

_I stopped to think but I didn't have to because as 'butch' flew to Bubbles he passed Brick, which woke him up. "You're just like us, and we've died case closed."_

"_Brick could you go get the stuff?" I asked timidly, Brick looked from me to Bubbles then something sparked in his eyes he gave me a wink and left in a flash of red. _

"_He knows he's only in a towel right?" Blossom asked. If my counterpart wasn't getting battered right now I would have laughed. _

_At the thought of her I looked up at her. She looked like getting hit by a bus would be an improvement. Her eyes were swollen nearly shut; her body had a high cut and burse count that was getting higher every millisecond. One leg was bent at an odd angle and I knew that if he x-rayed her most of her ribs were broken and there would be intense internal bleeding. The thing wasn't even trying, and yet she was dying, quickly._

_Her sisters tried to save her but I was naturally quicker than them so I could head them off after a few futile attempts to go to her they gave up. Blossom sank to her knees put her hand over her mouth and began to cry. Buttercup punched me in the gut and when I was stunned for a second she tried to get to Bubbles 'butch' flashed up to her and back handed her into the wall. Her body crumpled and the only thing that she moved was her chest, slightly, to breath. Blossom screamed and curled into a ball, hair like a fiery shroud from the world that was crumbling around her. Bubbles let out a groan that made me look at her. At the moment her face was being pounded into the floor. 'butch' stopped, stood, made a large energy ball then he condensed the inner tube sized ball to the size of a pea. He lifted it above his head and I rushed over to her dying form. Kneeling before her and made a force field in an opaque blue that was quickly becoming lighter in color as it became weaker with the impact of a death ball. I patted her face gently "Bubbles, Bubbles if you can hear me say something." Her response was a very alive groan. _

"_Good, when I say so I need you to crawl to Blossom who is sitting in the corner crying." I said _

"_I can't too sore." She mumbled softly in her sweet high pitched voice. This was this was used to! 'If only she had better timing.' I couldn't help thinking. "Yes you can no worries, your tough, your hard core!" _

"_Don't lie to me we both know that'salieanI'mtheweakestpuff… " her voice trailed off as she started to pass out. The forcefeild was the same color as Bubbles eyes and fading fast. We didn't have time for this. "__**Wake up!"**__ I shouted I pulled her to look me in the eyes as best she could " There is no time for the toughest, smartest, bestest, prettiest, funniest hardcorest, most loved girl in the world to lose her nerve now because I can't save you if you just give up!" I felt the strange water at my eyes again, why does she do this to me? I heard the only thing between us and death start to crack. The forcefeild was clear now. As it shattered I kicked her out of the way of the blast. Cold defeating doom surrounded me as the death ate at my back. The last thing I saw was Bubbles shocked face and as I died I smiled._

_The tunnel appeared in my sights and as I slid towards a different eternity then the last one I visited. I saw a girl in white with white eyes and long white hair that stopped at her mid-back healed back with a black onyx stone hair band with a Powerpuff white dress back to back with a girl with brown hair pulled back into a tight ballerinas pony tail. This girl had purple eyes and a purple Powerpuff dress. The one in white held a sword made of a blinding white stone. The girl in Purple had a bow and arrow covered in purple amethyst and I could see a quiver filled with exact duplicates of the arrow pointed at my head. _

'_Good grief!' I thought. 'You can't kill me I'm dead!" _

"_Oh but you're not supposed to be so turn around and go back where you came from." Said the one in white. _

"_Oh, Bellie don't be so hard on him! After all it's not his fault that that thing inside of poor Butch tried to kill Bubbles so he had to protect her. How was he to know that he wasn't supposed to die?"  
"Ever the merciful one aren't you Bun-bun." The girl called Belly, which is an awful name, said with disappointment written all over her face as she put her sword into its saber._

_This was strange. That's all I could think to describe it. Strange. "Umm... well the thing is that I __**am**__ dead and now I need to get going, you know to my death." _

"_No, you see that can happen, not yet." Said the girl called Bun-bun_

"_Okay so I'll turn around and try to find my way back to earth then…" I said _

"_You can't do that either" Bun-bun said _

"_Why not?" I asked confused_

"_Yeah why not?" Belly asked Bun-Bun _

"_Well I think it would Bell a good idea if we told him what's happening to Butch?" She said_

"…_I suppose that you are right." Belly replied_

"_Long, long ago, when the world was still learning day from night, a man came to be."_

_I heard snoring I looked to see Belly dosing on the ground. This was a bad sign. _

'_Uugg! This is gonna be boring!' I thought_

_Bun-bun sighed and continued "He was cruel and wicked. He lived to see others in pain and suffering. This is because, when most humans were created from dirt a mistake was made by vain underling who wanted to prove to his master that all could make good life, he was made of tar. He killed and broke and lies sprouted from his lips. He was the seven deadly sins incarnate. He ruled over a kingdom and ruled with fear. The underling was found to have created this beast and his punishment was to destroy it. Although the underling killed the beast he did not erase its existence completely. No. He burned its body and kept its inky black heart by its bed side. Him, your father-" _

"_Mother!" I interrupted_

"_Whatever! Him, found this heart and put it into the mixture when you were being created the evil heart beats beside Butch's."_

"_Okay thank you for the disturbing but mainly boring history lesson. What else you got?"_

_Belly woke up, "Oh, is it over, did I sleep through the whole thing?"_

_Bun-bun nodded._

"_Damn it all to hell! I miss it every time!"_

"_Maybe if you made an effort to stay awake once in a while!" Bun-bun accused her_

"_It's not my fault that you are a horrible story teller!" Belly yelled _

"_Well I __**never**__!" Bun-bun said_

"_Well you never what? Never told an interesting story in your life? That sounds about right!"_

"_**Girls! **__Good grief you two are like cats and dogs!" Said a boy standing in the light of the eternity that I figured I'd __**never**__ get to at this rate._

"_Why are you two in the tunnel? Did someone come?" said another boy whose face I couldn't see_

"_Na, just taking a walk down to earth." Belly said _

"_Yeah right. Whatever you two are hiding I don't want to know, come on well be late to practice if you two don't hurry." _

"_Yeah com' on Bell!" said the second voice_

"_Yeah yeah whateve." Belly- I mean Bell said_

"_Bunny, get a move on!" _

"_Okay okay I'm coming I'm coming!" Bunny shouted _

"_Didn't anyone tell you two that it's not nice to rush a lady?" Bell said_

"_Is there a lady here?" One of the boys said_

"_Go away were coming!" Bunny said_

"_See you two there."_

"_Later Bunny-babe."_

"_Don't call me that!" Bunny shrieked. This was soo random._

_There was laughter from the two boys as they walked away._

_The two girls turned to me and Bell said "Drop him."_

_At that the ground dropped from under me and Bunny called "Say hi to the girls for me!"_

"_Weird-asses!" I shouted as I fell to earth and then to my body._

_I opened my eyes to concerned faces. Five of 'em._

_The girls and my bro's. _

"_Bunny says hi." I heard my mouth say. Then I passed out_

Well that's it for now! If I get two reviews I'll start typing the last prologue part. If I get five more Ill post it. And for only three more no one in the world will die! (In my story world at least)

Boomer: I hate you so much

Briar:…I brought you back didn't I?

Boomer: I'll kill you!

Briar starts to run: Ten reviews total to save my life!

Boomer pulls out chainsaw

Briar: _**R&R R&R! Please for the sake of all that is good and wholesome R&R!**_


	5. Is this prologue over yet?

Briar: IM BACK! I gots me a new haircut a newly fixed computer, good sagged advice and a new school year.

Boomer: I hate your new hair it makes you look like a rabid weasel

Briar: What does that even mean?

Boomer: It means your hair is pug ugly

Briar: You mean it's so ugly it's cute?

Boomer: Yep

Briar: I'll take it, but you know your real mean to me, and I love my hair!

Boomer: And whose fault is that, it's not like you type up everything I say or do, oh wait you do, do all of those things.

Briar: You still being mean

Boomer: Sometimes I think that your brain might be made of garbage.

Briar: Speaking of brains made of garbage I thought since you seem like you hate being here all alone in this little room with me I'm bringing someone else here to ease your suffering. INTRODUCING THE MOST AWSMAZING CREATION TO EVER BEEN THOUGHT UP IN CARTOON HISTORY, THE AMAZING THE STUPID THE CUTEST THING EVER G-I-R- GIR!

Boomer: was all the shouting really necessary?

Briar: Yep

Boomer: so where is he?

Briar (reaches into her pocket and pulling out Gir): Right here

Boomer: How did he fit into your pocket?

Gir: We are my walnuts

Briar: in your belly my lovely

Gir: Oh yeah… (Jumping on Boomers head) PIGGIES!

Boomer (running around in circles): Get him off get him off get him OFF!

Briar: Monkeys! I'm dancing like a monkey! (Dancing like a monkey)

Boomer: Someone shoot me please! Oh and Briar owns nothing, I'm don't think she even owns the plot

Briar (still dancing like a monkey): I feel the need to defend myself because I do so own the plot and Craig McCracken owns the Powerpuff girls.

Bubbles point of view

"You three can go home now." I heard Brick say, I wasn't really paying attention though. I was wondering what could have possessed Boomer to save me. I had been nothing but mean and hateful since we fought last time. I don't even know why I was being so mean it's not in my nature to be mean. I'm always nice to everyone, to everyone but Boomer.

"You sure you don't need our help with anything?" Blossom asked

"Why would we want your help?" Butch asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup asked crossing her arms

"I was at that battle even if I was sorta out of it I still saw and excuse me if I don't think that we need the help of some hothead dopes who charges into battle without knowing what the hell she's up against." He said looking at me and Buttercup "Or some leader who freezes up and cries in the middle of a battle without even giving one freaking order, and we can't forget that one of you is being a total bitch and got my brother killed so yeah your help is so not waned so you can go home now." Butch said

Blossom turned red "Well if I remember correctly Brick didn't do anything to stop you!" she cried indignantly

"Actually I got the elephant tranquilizers and shot Butch with one." Brick said

"Well I don't care if you don't want us to help with anything then that's okay. You can clean up the mess that was your Godmother and her house by yourselves. Or you can leave it I really don't care either way but we can't leave until I ask Boomer a question." I said

"How he gets his hair so shiny?" Butch asked "You should have asked that sooner cuz your hair is dingy"

"What! My hair is not dingy! I wanted to know why he saved me." I said patting my golden curls, which are beautiful by the way.

"Well you should ask about the hair to yours is so drab" Butch said while he looked his finger nails

"You are so gay" I said

"What! No I'm not; I just feel that hair care is totally important." Butch said

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted in amazement that I had said that "That's an insult to Butch and all homosexual men everywhere to make such a stereotypical judgment. So he likes hair so what."

"Yeah it's not right to be so judgmental little miss split ends." Butch said as he put his weight on one leg and placed his hands on his hips then running his fingers through his spiky hair with a short laugh.

Everyone looked at him strangely

"What, what did I say?" Butch asked

"Nothing…nothing. It's just really clear that you're gay. It's okay we except all kinds of people" Buttercup said

"What! Just because I think that it's weird that the cute ones hair sucks ass I'm gay" Butch asked

"You said it not me." Buttercup said

Butch fell flat on his back. Brick walked over to him and knelt down by his brother.

"Dude you should really get up." Brick said to Butch

"Why?" Butch asked

"Being dramatic won't prove you're not gay…and I just remembered that we're not wearing anything but towels." He said

"Oh yeah, we really should go put some clothes on." Butch said as he sat up

"We'll come with you" Blossom said

"Why do ya wanna watch us get dressed because that's totally creepy." Brick said with disgust and a small blush. Guess he was thinking about it.

"No, that's not why!" We could help-"  
"That's so gross! What's wrong with you?" Brick screamed  
"That's not what I meant you freak! What's wrong with you?" Blossom screamed as her face turned bright red

"You're such a freak!"

"Loser" Blossom countered

"Goody two shoes" Brick said

"Illiterate boob" Blossom said with her nose in the air

"…What does that even mean?" Brick said

"Maroon"  
"Yahoo"

"Freak"

"Geek"

"Jar head!"Blossom shouted, by now the argument was headed up stairs

"Blossom where are you going?" Buttercup asked

"Huh? Oh I'm just goanna win this argument with this idiot then we can go home."

"We can't leave till I ask Boomer why he saved me." I said while Brick shouted indignantly in the background

"Well wake up Rip Van Winkle over there and ask him" Blossom said

"Who?" I asked

"Oh, never mind just wake him up."

"Oh, okay." I said

"Are you done Miss. Priss?"

"PRISS?" Blossom shouted as he shot up the stairs  
"I goanna go watch!" Buttercup said with enthusiasm

"Me too!" Butch said those two are suckers for a good fight. I shot Boomer in the stomach with an eye beam.

"Weird ass!" He shouted at me as he jumped up in pain  
"Well good morning to you too."

"What the hell is wrong with you Buttercup?" Boomer asked me as he dusted himself off

"I'm Bubbles you jerk." I said  
"Well this," he said to his already healing burn "begs ta differ. Now watcha want?"

"Why did you save my life?"  
"What? Cant a guy save the life of his mortal enemy every once in a while?" Boomer asked me  
"No, he can't, not if it's you." I said

"I feel sorta insulted" Boomer said  
"Oh, you know what I mean. You're a bad guy you don't just go around saving people when you're a bad guy." I said  
"I prefer the terms 'rowdy' ,'rough' and or 'rebellious' and you can do whatever the hell ya want when you're one of those things" he said as he sat down leaning against one of the support beams and closed his eyes

"Don't you go to sleep on me I'm not done talking to you!" I said as I stamped my foot on the ground.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me cuz I'm done talking ta you." Boomer said.

Boomers point of view

I wasn't sleeping, not really. I just closed my eyes and hoped she would go away. This tough girl act was the most annoying thing ever. She was like a Buttercup sequel, and I can't stand Butterbutt! Not to mention the fact that I hate sequels. I heard her foot tapping. '_She's still here?' _I opened my eye a bit and said

"You still here?"  
"Yes, I'm not leaving until you answer me. Now you can tell me, or, I can beat it outta you. What's it gonna be?" Bubbles asked

"Well, Buttercup, I feel it's none of your business what I do." I thought

"What?" She asked me  
"I didn't say nothing" I said slightly confused

"Yes you did, you called me Buttercup again." She said looking peeved. _'Oh, shit! Did I say that out loud?"_  
"Your p-point?" That would have come out cool, like I did it on purpose, if I hadn't stuttered.  
"I'm Bubbles" She said crossing her arms

"Well you coulda fooled me. The way you've been acting it's like you're a Buttercup clone." I said

"No I'm not! I just don't take anyone's shit anymore! Now do I have to beat an answer outta you or what?" Bubbles said

"Bubbles would never say that, but Buttercup would." I said, surprised at the slight bitter tone I used

"Oh shut up and answer me." Bubbles said irritated.

"That's not a very bubbly thing to say" I said tauntingly

"Boomer stop, I need an answer okay. This is not something you can just act like its normal because it's not." She screamed. I remember when this sorta thing would make her cry. I wish she would cry. That sounds sick but then she would at least seem normal.

"I refuse to talk to you Buttercup, you're rude." I said

"_I'm _Bubbles." She insisted

"Well you look like her but you're nothing like her."

"What in the name of hell are you saying?"

"Bubbles would never say that." I said closing my eyes again to fake sleep once again.  
"Oh, please. I know you're not sleeping" She said. I opened my eyes  
"How?"  
"Were counterparts, deep mental connection." She replied  
"Yeah right, and next you'll tell me that Brick and Blossom have a secret love child hidden away in the mountains" I said with a snort  
"Okay, first of all gross were only nine, second of all I do it and I figured that you might too." She said  
"Hey Buttercup, didn't know that you had a brain" I replied giving up on the idea of her going away  
"If you call me Buttercup one more time" Bubbles said menacingly  
"Watcha gonna do about it Buttercup? Are you gonna pound my face into the dirt? Make me bleed and cry? Sit on me with that huge bubble but, or should I call it a Butterbutt, Buttercup." I said with a smirk

"Stop it!" She shouted after her face turned red.  
"Why Buttercup, is there some'ing wrong?" I said faking innocence

"That. Is. Not. My. Name!" She said

"Sure it is Buttercup! What else would a pushy, mean, overbearingly aggressive uncute girl be called?" I said lightly

"I'm not-" Bubbles tries to argue but I'm not having it. I realize that I'm angry about this. Don't know why it took me so long to figure out that I was angry.

"Yes, yes you are like that, lately anyway, your mean to me and you have been stalking me. That's not even the worst thing, I literally saved your fucking life and you don't even thank me. In fact you're the opposite of thankful, you nearly bite my friggen head off because you're confused. I don't really know why I saved you Buttercup. Maybe its cuz for a sec. I saw the nice girl that I would blow off steam with. The happy girl who always looked sad when she locked me up, even though I always have it coming. I don't know alright I don't have a clue in the world why. That is no reason to annoy the hell outta me every fucking second since I got back!"

"Well-" her face is red and I think I see tears but so what I'm a fucking Rowdyruff what do I care 'bout her feelings for.

"And while were interrogating people how 'bout you, why have you been acting like a bitch?" That's the first time I have ever said that word. It feels strange as I say it and leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

"Hey-" Now there were tears

"Don't even answer Buttercup "

"T-that's not my name" She stammered tears and snot now streaming down her face, how gross

"Well until you stop being such a bitch I think that's what I call you." I said

"You suck!" She screamed at me as she came at me with fists clenched. One of them sunk into my gut with more force than normal. I saw stars for a quick second.

"So that's it them Buttercup, true to your name all you want is a fight." I said with a sneer

Bubbles let out a fierce battle cry and began to bombard me with punches and kicks that I began to block. This made her really mad and she kicked me in my jaw sending me careening into the ceiling. I landed on my hands and somersaulted and ended up on my feet. She charged me and I responded with pulling up my fist at the last second so she ran straight into it. I would have laughed but the looking she was giving me was serious so I used this time to fly to my brothers who had contently come down the stairs carrying Godma's body .

"HELP ME!" I yelled as I flew past them

"Stop! What the hecks going on?" Brick asked

"I kept calling her Buttercup and then she went all berserk on me!" I explained  
"Is it really that bad to be me?" Buttercup asked angrily as she came into the tunnel carrying godma's head

"It's okay Butters." Blossom said as she tried to console her sister

"Apparently ." I said  
"Bro your still in a towel" Butch said

"So?"

"Unless you _like _showing people your junk, stop flying" Butch said

I immediately put my brakes on and landed.

"Oh, my bad." I said with a blush as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.  
"So watcha gonna do about Bubbles?" Butch said  
"I'll tell you what he's gonna do," Brick said as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me "BE A MAN DAMN IT! RUNNING AWAY FROM _**BUBBLES?**_ THAT'S AN EMBARRISMENT TO THE ROWDYRUFFS AS A WHOLE, BE A MAN!"

"Speaking of Bubbles shouldn't she have gotten here by now?" Blossom asked

"Yeah, wonder where she is." Buttercup asked

"It's like were in a story and he author is some ditzy chick who forgot that Bubbles was chasing me." I said _('take that Briar!') _

"Seriously where is she?" Butch asked

"Up here shit face" Bubbles called from _the ceiling?_

"How long have you been up there?" I asked  
"Long enough to plan my next attack. An attack so powerful that you'll never hurt me ever again and I can move on with my friggen life." Bubbles said as she jumped down facing me.  
"Ready? Let's Go!" She said with a smile. Bubbles bounded down to the unlit end of the tunnel.  
"Great" I muttered and followed her.

She stood with her feet a little more than a shoulder with apart the left foot in the back supporting most of her weight. Putting her hands together she formed a massive energy ball then condensed it to the size of a doge ball. She repeated this process a few more times. The air was sizzling with energy. The power that was flowing in to that death ball was making her hair whip around her head and her eyes sparked with something strange. Hate? Power? No I couldn't put my finger on it but it was scary.  
"You have caused me so much pain." She said in a strange voice. It didn't have the fierce emotion that she poured in it lately. In fact it was strangely…empty.  
"And you haven't done the same thing to me?" I shouted at her

"You have done the unforgiveable." She said  
"Me? I have died not once but twice, and both times you were to blame. You don't see me stalking you or trying to kill you in retaliation. I never went all Butch on you. I stayed me. Why couldn't you stay you?"  
"Shut up Boomer!" Bubbles shrieked as she lost control of the energy ball for a second. I watched it swell nearly to the ceiling.

'_With that much energy stored in one ball this is gonna hurt.'_

"Fuck" I murmured. I put my hands out in front of me open palmed and braced for impact. Bubbles let go of the ,now doge ball sized, death ball. It hurtled toward me. This would be my end. What's there left to lose.

"Tell the old Bubbles that she is so much sweeter than you, if you ever see her again." I said this without knowing if she could hear me. A split second later the death ball hit me. My feet dug into the ground and I think I may have screamed. This was the most painful thing I have ever felt in my entire life. Instead of blowing up and killing my all that energy flowed into my hand. When it was all gone my legs turned to jelly. I fell to my knees gasping.

"Holy- dude are you okay?" Brick said as he ran over to me.

I blinked in a reply. Bubbles was staggering over to me. She sank to her hands and knees, Blossom and Buttercup had to pick her up. That blast must have taken all of her energy. The girls set her down by me. Her eyes were half lidded.

"Damn what are you indestructible." Bubbles asked me

"No just not ready to die, again." I said

"Well at least that dumb attack did some good. I'm not angry anymore."

"That's nice." I said as I laid down. My body racked with pain. The tips of her mouth curving into a small smirk.

"And your left hands on fire." She said

"What?" I shouted looking down at my left hand. She was wrong it wasn't on fire but glowing a bright golden color with blue streaks sprouting and encircling it. With the general pain all over my body I hadn't noticed but my hand did hurt more than the rest of me. Instead of voicing my calm thoughts I jumped up and started screaming.

"WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? WHY I'M I ALWAYS GETTNG HURT N STUFF?"  
"Calm down!" Brick shouts at me. Too bad I couldn't hear him over the sounds of my own screams. Or maybe it was a good thing. I started running around waving my arm around hoping that the glow would go away.  
"Boomer! Look out!" Blossom screamed. Too bad I didn't listen to her. Or was that a good thing too. I tripped over a rock and instinctively threw my hands out to brake my fall. My hand plunged into something cool and slick. Looking up I saw it was the wound in Godma's gut. I didn't even have the time to be grossed out the

before all of the energy flowed out of my hand and into Godma's torn entrails. When it was all gone I lifted my hand up. Since it was smothered in blood, I got up and hurled.

"Boomer? Sweetie, where are we? And when's the last time that I've had a drink, because my head is pounding." Spoke my Godma as she rose shakily to her feet.

(Boomer and Briar are standing over a pile of smoldering metal that used to be Gir)

Boomer: how was Gir supposed to make me feel better?

Briar: Oh did I say that? I meant that he was going to make _me _feel better.

Boomer: WHAT?

Briar: All your complaining is bad for my nerves and Gir was supposed to unlock your inner stupid.

Boomer: All he did was unlock my inner plasma beam

Briar: You jerk how I am gonna explain this to Zim?

Boomer: not my problem

(Boomer and Briar are standing over a pile of smoldering metal that used to be Gir)

Boomer: how was Gir supposed to make me feel better?

Briar: Oh did I say that? I meant that he was going to make _me _feel better.

Boomer: WHAT?

Briar: All your complaining is bad for my nerves and Gir was supposed to unlock your inner stupid.

Boomer: All he did was unlock my inner plasma beam

Briar: You jerk how am I gonna explain this to Zim?

Boomer: not my problem

Briar: I'm calling the duo healing power the healing hand. The healing hand is how this whole story started

Boomer: It is?

Briar: Yeah. I have always played around with the idea of one of the Rowdyruff boys having healing powers that were painful, either mentally or physically, to use. I always thought it would be Butch but I was drawing one day and closed my eyes for inspiration when I saw the gold glow and the blue sparks shooting out from it and said "That's gotta be Boomer….a healing hand."

Boomer: Why me?

Briar: I don't really know. You seem to have the hidden strength to bear such a burden.


End file.
